Ticci-Ruby
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What if Ruby was born with a form of Tourettes Syndrome which makes her twitch at bone cracking speeds. What if when Summer died, Tai Yang neglected Ruby, and Ruby killed him and became Ticci-Ruby, and Ozpin found her at age 15, and let her join Beacon? Chaos is Ensured as Ruby and her new friends cause it.


Ticci-Ruby: Chapter 1: Reminiscing

 _... I am a Genius..._

What if Ruby was born with a form of Tourettes Syndrome which makes her twitch at bone cracking speeds. What if when Summer died, Tai Yang neglected Ruby, and Ruby killed him and became Ticci-Ruby, and Ozpin found her at age 15, and let her join Beacon? Chaos is Ensured as Ruby and her new friends cause it.

Begin!

' _Hmm, what to do now? Maybe kill a kid in a park? Maybe hide behind some curtains and wait for some prey to appear? Nah, That'd never work... Maybe pretend to be a kid's imaginary friend? No, that'd be too much work~, Man, planning to kill people is really hard work.'_ Thought Ruby as she stood on a rooftop, watching the people below her.

Her thoughts drifted to her father, and her neck twitched, causing a loud crack to resonate with the night sky. _'It's been 6 years since that day.'_

(Flashback(I have no idea how people in RWBY are informed that their Huntsman/Huntress family have died, so I'm not going to type it.)

A 9-Year Old Ruby cried as she sat on a kitchen chair, and occasionally twitched.

Yang was lying in her bed, also crying.

Tai-Yang was sitting on his couch, in a singlet and track pants. He was doing what he had been doing for the past 5 years, watching TV, drinking, and eating hot chips.

It has been 5 years since Summer Rose passed away on a Mission.

Tai-Yang stopped doing missions, and has only ever gotten off the couch to get something to eat for Yang and Ruby, though it wasn't much, he mostly got grain. GRAIN!

He also, when he was drunk, hit Ruby, but that wasn't why Ruby hated him.

' _He wasn't there. He didn't save her. He didn't go to her funeral, He did nothing. NOTHING!'_

Ruby thought this as she cried, before I go on, I will let you know that Ruby's state of mind was already fragile due to the bullying she received due to her form of Tourettes that makes her twitch at high speeds, causing her bones to crack.

She then felt this urge, she didn't know what it was, so she gave in to this urge, curious as to what it was.

She felt her body move on its own, to the kitchen drawer, she reached in and pulled out a carving knife. She felt her body walk over to her dad, and felt her arm slash in a stabbing motion.

Her eyes widened as she started stabbing her father, but then, she noticed something.

She didn't feel any sadness, or stuff like that when you normally kill a person. No, she felt excited, and thrilled. She enjoyed it.

She grinned madly as she continuously stabbed him. When she stopped, she stepped back to see what he looked like. He was full of stab wounds.

She heard a gasp behind her, she turned and she saw Yang, she was crying.

"R-Ruby? W-what did y-you do?"

Ruby grinned and laughed insanely, before saying, "He wasn't there*Crack*. He didn't save her*Crack*. He deserved this fate for not being there*CRACK*!"

Yang cried before running upstairs, to her scroll. She locked the door, and Ruby ran upstairs, and knocked.

*Knock Knock Knock* "YANG! *Crack* Didn't you like what I did?" She asked.

"NO! HE MIGHT HAVE NOT SAVED HER, BUT HE WAS STILL OUR FATHER, AND YOU KILLED HIM! SO NO, I DIDN'T LIKE IT! LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE!" Screamed Yang.

Ruby started to cry, her sister didn't like it? She wanted her to leave. Ruby turned to leave before seeing the fireplace of her house. She quickly ran to a scroll, and called the emergency services number.

"Hello, there is a house on fire!" she said loudly into the phone. She gave her address, before waiting a minute, and setting the house on fire from the couch, and her _fathers_ body.

She grabbed two hatchets as she left, but not before a bit of fire burnt her cheek.

She ran out the back, and ran like hell, before she tripped over, the last thing she saw before passing out, were three people with hoodies, two of them had masks.

(End Flashback)

She sighed sadly thinking about her sister, Yang.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned, there was a man in a suit with a cane, a coffee in his hand, and grey hair.

"Ruby Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said, Ruby shot up, and pointed her Hatchets at him, how did he know her name?

"Please, put down the Hatchets. I mean no harm." the man said.

"Who *Crack* are you?" She said warily.

"My name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and I would like to extend an offer to you, to join my school."

(End Chapter)

 _Sorry about how short it is, I thought It would be good as it was, if any of you have any Ideas for what 3 creepypasta's will be Ruby's Teammates, and I would like for people to submit OC's to be the R in team RWBY, with it not being Ruby, I only have a few requirements:_

 _Creepypasta Teammates:_

 _The Creepypastas MUST be human, or look human, and be 17 years of age.(Basically, Not Slender, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Smile Dog, Sally, , BEN, S!3V3N, or any of those other Inhuman Creeps)_

 _OC Teammate for RWBY:_

 _Must have part of the name starting with R._

 _Must not be antagonistic._

 _OK, so those are the requirements, see ya guys, Dark Out._


End file.
